


Stretching Greek Lore

by Thegoodandthebadbeans



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Interviews, M/M, Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoodandthebadbeans/pseuds/Thegoodandthebadbeans
Summary: This was a LA class project that I put a little too much work into. It turned out more fanfiction-ish than a simple question and answer report. I never have the motivation to write something that long so I figured heck, why not post it online? Not my proudest work, but it's nice enough. You'll be reading about true Greek mythology with a bit of made up personality thrown in to make it interesting. The conversations take place between an unknown character and a few Greek deities. (This isn't a book style writing, more like a script. There isn't any actual romance, it's just hinted at.) And pls go easy on me
Relationships: Dionysus/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 3





	Stretching Greek Lore

**Hecate**

1) Q. So, Hecate I can see from that lovely crescent moon halo on your head that you must have some power over night, but surely there are other things, right?

A. Well yes of course, my other areas are simply an expansion of that. If you would really like me to go into detail about it, I am a goddess of magic-or witchcraft as you might call it-ghosts, death, creatures of the night and such, which means I do in fact have necromancy. That’s just a fancy word for speaking with those who’ve long since departed this life.

2) Q. I’ve also seen paintings of you with three heads and bodies, incredibly. I don’t see that now, merely a woman in a long black robe holding two torches. Why is that?

A. My true form is that where I have three sides to look in all directions. I guard crossroads and doorways, my farsightedness allowing me to see in several directions at once and even into the past or future if I must. The two torches I always carry, light my path. I took this single-bodied form hoping it would frighten you less, as I’m usually feared by those who see me.

3) Q. You still brought your dog and…is that a ferret?

A. ‘Ahem’ she’s a polecat, although maybe similar in looks to this animal of your time. She was once human like you but made a foolish mistake and was turned into what you see now. The dog was once the Trojan Queen Hekabe (Hecuba) and leapt into the sea after the fall of Troy. I pitied her plight and transformed her into a dog, becoming one of my familiars. Both of them are kind animals that won’t hurt you, unlike many of the other beasts and hellhounds I work with.

4) Q. If the creatures that you command are gentle, are you yourself? Who would you be willing to help?

A. I guide women through the night, through childbirth, and even from death to the next world. It would not be wise to approach me during the dark hours, and I recommend giving me a wide birth as the spirits following me are more dangerous then they look.

5) Q. Does that mean people fear you? You certainly seem like someone not to be messed with.

A. Yes, I am very much feared, but it is less to do with me and my actions then with what I am associated with. Where I am and who I’m with are what people usually shun and avoid out of fear. Don’t forget I am a deity, so I’m honored greatly through prayer and offerings.

6) Q. Prayer? What kind of things do people turn to you for? How do you help them?

A. As I’ve said, people turn to me when traveling or coming to a crossroad or even a doorway. I encourage those fearing change to grow, let go of the past, and make those difficult decisions. I promise to protect them through it and this can mean bringing wrath upon those who endanger my followers.

7) Q. And what about offerings, how can someone pay tribute to you and get on your “good side?”

A. Over time I have been offered many things, but if you would like to avoid my negativity, I would suggest plants like oak leaves, sage, roses, and garlic. Most edibles would please me, although sweet drinks and rich foods are best. Things like bones, keys, seashells and stones are also nice. If you want me to be really specific, then I’ll tell you that when traveling and you have eaten and built a fire for the night, leave the scraps as tribute to the ghoulish animals that serve me.

8) Q. Alright, good, and now just moving on to your family. Who are your parents and do you have any siblings?

A. I am the daughter of titans Perses and Asteria, making me the granddaughter of the two mighty titans Phoebe and Coeus. I am the only child of the two, giving me more authority then if I had a sibling.

9) Q. Alright, anything else you want to say before we finish? A story of what you’ve seen or experienced would be good.

A. Well I am a goddess of the underworld, making many trips there and back. As such I see the happenings of many things, one being the kidnapping of Persephone by Hades. When Persephone’s mother, Demeter became frantic in the search for her, I was able to notify her of where she was. Hades would not free Persephone from the underworld, even at Zeus’s demand, so I volunteered to comfort her and help her adjust. This actually led to me being able to live in the underworld and help run it.

10) Does this mean that you work for Hades? You were born a Greek goddess if I’m correct, and that would make working in the underworld strange would it not?

A. No, I don’t work for Hades, he and I co-exist and stay out of each other’s way. Yes, I wasn’t born a deity of the underworld, so my heavy involvement in it _is_ unusual, but not unheard of.

“Thank you for talking with me Hecate, it’s not common that someone can have an in-depth conversation with a goddess of magic and death.”

“This was a special occasion so don’t be expecting another one. Now, let me help you home, this isn’t a place for a mortal like you to be wandering alone.” 

**Artemis**

1) Q. Oh my gosh you really snuck up on me. Pardon my surprise Artemis, I thought I would at least hear footsteps or something. You brought your bow and arrows too, was that necessary?

A. I’m a goddess of the hunt, of course I can travel through the forest quietly. I always bring my gear with me because you never know when a good hunt might arise.

2) Q. I suppose yes, and so the hunting dogs were too?

A. Of course, now enough about what I brought with me, I thought this was supposed to be an interview. So, I’ll tell you that I am not only a goddess of the hunt, but of the moon, chastity, childbirth, and nature. I’m not sure what else I should tell you.

3) Q. Before we expand on those things tell me some family history, parents, siblings?

A. My birth story is a complicated one, not a happy, flowers and roses kind of tale. My parents are Zeus and Leto(Leto being a daughter of the titans Coeus and Phoebe), yet Zeus _is_ married to Hera. When Hera found out that Leto was pregnant with Zeus’s child, she was absolutely furious. She forbade the sun from offering shelter to my laboring mother and even held tight to her daughter Eileithyia, the goddess of childbirth to keep her from helping.

4) Q. Zeus isn’t exactly one to stay faithful to his wife, so I can understand Heras anger. Taking it out on you wasn’t very nice though, what happened next?

A. My mother was able to find a tiny island, that barely was an island because of how tattered it was from the elements. There she gave birth to me, yet her contractions didn’t cease. Another baby was still in her, so when I was only a few days old, I helped my twin brother, Apollo into this world.

5) Q. Ah that’s why you’re the goddess of childbirth. Do you resent your mother at all for birthing you in such harsh conditions?

A. No not at all, quite the opposite in fact. I love her and my brother fiercely, we both do. We are also extremely protective and loyal to one another.

6) Q. If your mother and brother are that important to you, do you have any other things that are?

A. My purity, it is something I have vowed to keep safe since I was young. If I ever lost it I wouldn’t know what to do, it would break me.

7) Q. Since staying a virgin is something you demand for yourself; I would assume you demand it of your followers?

A. Absolutely, staying pure equals serving me well, and I will reward you for that. If one were to stray from that path, there would be a brutal punishment in store for them.

8) Q. What kind of brutal punishment? Would you go so far as to kill a worshipper for disobeying your wishes?

A. No, it’s highly unlikely I would be that harsh. It’s like how despite me hunting game, I also protect young deer and prey. Although you’re asking specifically about my followers, I have fatally punished humans who don’t serve me.

9) Q. Sounds like you have a specific person in mind, who was it?

A. A hunter by the name of Acteon saw me bathing naked. I took haste to transform him into a great stag. The very hunting hounds that had been traveling with him turned and chased him down. He was ripped apart in short time.

10) Q. Jeez your purity really is important to you huh? Although most would be angry after getting surprised while naked.

A. Indeed, without my morals I wouldn’t have a purpose or goal. Now I have things to tend to, so I’ll be off now, good Day.

“Bye Ms. Artemis!”

**Hephaestus**

1) Q. Good morning Hephaestus, or maybe afternoon? I honestly can’t tell what with all the ash and smoke and-augh lava! -it’s a beautiful volcano don’t get me wrong though! Why are we here?

A. Easy there, I’m not going to smite you for stating the obvious, you’ve been hanging around the other gods too long. Normally I’d be _inside_ the volcano, except you obviously can’t handle conditions like that. My workshop is in there right alongside the supplies I need to forge weapons and tools of the iron variety.

2) Q. Ah I see, so you’re a blacksmith?

A. Indeed, I am a master of fire, stone, masonry, and the art of sculpture. I have been supplying and creating for the gods of Olympus for as long as I can remember.

3) Q. Huh, but aren’t you a god too? Why do you live in this volcano and not in the heavens of Olympus?

A. Surely you can see the way I am deformed, my back bent and the features of my face slightly off. As a result of my looks, I was cast down to Earth to live among mortals.

4) Q. That’s terrible! How could your parents allow such a thing to happen?

A. I’m afraid it was my mother, Hera herself who threw me down here. She supposedly only birthed me to get back at Zeus, her husband, for cheating on her with a different woman. The thought of having a son this ugly was so embarrassing for her that she got rid of me.

5) Q. Oh, I’m sorry. Does it bother you to talk about them?

A. Oh no not at all! We definitely don’t have the best relationship, in fact we argue most of the time, but I don’t mind. Compared to many other gods I would much prefer to take the more peaceful route.

6) Q. You really don’t hate her? I mean you can’t even live among other immortals because of her.

A. Hate is a strong word, I clearly don’t like her, and I have tried to even the scale once or twice. Don’t mistake my kindness for naivety because I can be rather cunning when I want to.

7) Q. Even the scale like getting revenge? That would go for a compelling story, mind explaining in more detail?

A. Alright, so there was a time when I was especially furious at Hera and wanted to carry out some kind of ‘revenge’ if you will. I crafted this absolutely beautiful golden throne and gifted it to Hera. She of course excepted it and sat down immediately. Now I know I’m not recognized as a trickster that deceives and takes advantage of people’s weaknesses, but I do enjoy a good trap. The throne was made to bind those who used it in unescapable cords. Even Zeus couldn’t free Hera once she was tied.

8) Q. Wow that sounds incredible! Of course, Hera isn’t still trapped there, so how did she escape? You sound like someone to grant mercy.

A. Ah I was still quite angry and wasn’t ready to release her any time soon. Despite being offered a place on Olympus to live I refused and held my ground so to speak. It was only after my friend Dionysus, got me drunk that I was swayed to let her go.

9) Q. Are all your relationships this chaotic? It seems like Dionysus tricked you into letting her escape.

A. Maybe I’m not on the best terms with my parents or wife, but Dionysus is a good friend. We were drinking while hanging out, and the unfastening of the cords just kind of happened.

10) Q. Wait wait, slow down, your wife? I didn’t know you were married.

A. It was a wedding arranged by Zeus, and one with no true love in it. Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty was wanted as the bride for many other gods. To stop a war over her hand in marriage, she was given to me. She isn’t faithful to me, and I don’t blame her, it was not something either of us wished for. Back to what I was saying about Dionysus. We planned to meet today, and he should be arriving soon, so I hope you have all the information you need.

“I do, thank you Hephaestus. I’ll get out of your hair now, bye!”

**Dionysus**

1) Q. Dionysus! I didn’t think I’d run into you! You’re on your way to meet Hephaestus, right?

A. Yes, I know you were interviewing him and really don’t have time for questions.

2) Q. Only a few, it be nice to know more about a friend of Hephaestus. I promise I won’t take up much of your time so please?

A. *Sigh* Alright fine. I’m basically the half-god of wine, ritual madness, and religious ecstasy. If you want to know what that means; I love making grapes and wine, performing outrageous feats, and having increased mental awareness. I also love being drunk, which is what I’d be right now if it weren’t for you.

3) Q. Did you say half-god? Are you not immortal?

A. I’m the son of Zeus, but my mother was a mortal named Semele. It’s not something I want or have time to go into right now, let me by.

4) Q. Wait can’t you explain a little bit more about your history?

A. I am a ruler of madness, violence follows me. I have created _many_ cults in my time. Little human, **move aside.**

“Oops, um yes sir. Sorry. Thank you for talking with me! Jeez how are those two friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read that, wow I'm proud of you! I know what it takes to create a compelling story and that wasn't really it. Maybe one day I'll turn it into a proper story with actual events and descriptions. I'm not a beginner writer, I just don't write or post my works that often.


End file.
